


We Could Be Home

by AdriFanfiction



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anger, Awkward Boners, Crushes, Drunk Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fights, Heartbreak, Past Relationship(s), Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Trust Issues, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Vault of the Traveler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 18:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18878533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdriFanfiction/pseuds/AdriFanfiction
Summary: After Rhys and Fiona open the vault they are locked in a sea of purple and flashing lights. Many months after the being trapped they find themselves growing more intimate with each other, Fiona having developing some sort of feeling towards Rhys.Soon after their new formed "relationship" they come across an eridian like being, the being assures them that it can take them home and it does.Once home the pair grow distant, Fiona feeling betrayed while Rhys moves on with the excuse of "I didn't mean to I just get attached easily." Fiona finds solace in the arms of someone who is unexpected, August, to show her kindness and love.





	1. Marooned In Purple

**Author's Note:**

> I have a very crackheaded ship of August/Fiona so bear with me y'all, I don't know why but I just feel like they could fit together yknow?
> 
> I really hope that some of y'all can enjoy this because I'm gonna try my hardest to make this a good fic and not flop like all my other ones.  
> Love y'all <3 -Adri

It had been so long since Fiona had seen Sasha, so long since her and Rhys had seen any of their friends. She had gotten all of her panic out when they were first teleported to this place. She still wasn't use to it though, she missed home.

"I think we need to take a rest." Was what broke the silence. Fiona looked over at Rhys and arched a brow. "Why? If we stop moving now we'll just waste more time than we already have." She retorted while smoothing out her hair.

"Well considering that we've been gone for.. how long, a month or 2? We should be fine to rest. Besides, I know all this purple is hurting your eyes." Rhys chuckled lightly and sat down on what Fiona assumed was the ground. 

It was hard to tell what was what anymore. Everything was just one cast open space of beaming purple and occasionally passing by lights. There were no trees, no bushes, no walls, no floors, no sky, no sun, no moon. There was only purple and lights. Pandora wasn't the greatest thing ever but she sure as hell missed seeing the stars at night.

She sighed and sat down next to Rhys, scooting closer for warmth. She also missed the warmth of Pandora, the prison which held her and Rhys was so cold. He wrapped an arm around her and rested his cheek on her head.

"Do you think they're worried about us?" Fiona asked. She knows Sasha is worried like crazy, probably trying her hardest to get them back." I hope so, I'd be pretty bummed out if they weren't." Fiona nods at Rhys's response.

"We should try and sleep so we can keep moving er- tomorrow? How do we count days in here again?" The question confused the both of them. Previously they had just counted the lights as signaling when days would begin, they counted that theory as false when the lights became erratic and off schedule.

"No idea Rhys, let's just try to get some sleep. Maybe that'll help clear our mind." Fiona said, laying down on the cold purple space below them.

Rhys tugged her closer as he joins her. Fiona feels her cheeks grow hot at the gesture, she hopes he's only doing this for warmth. Yet deep down she knows she wants it to be romantic, wants it to be sweet and loving like a relationship.

She takes a quick glance up at Rhys and let's an exhale of relief when she sees that his eyes are already close. Fiona closes her eyes as well and tries to ignore the fluttering feeling that rocks her body and makes her heart race. 

She convinces herself to fall asleep in Rhys' arms and manages to tell herself that it is strictly platonic cuddling.


	2. Trail To It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiona and Rhys share a kind moment before stumbling upon something strange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of the beginning of Rhys and Fiona's little "relationship", hope y'all enjoy!

When Fiona awoke next to Rhys she felt calmness surrounding her. The atmosphere was light and she could hear Rhys lightly snoring. She propped herself on her elbows and gazed down at the sleeping man before her.

With an abrupt cough and grumble Rhys awoke and lazily opened his eyes. He blinked a few times then set his eyes upon Fiona." Hey... good morning."

Fiona chuckled at his sleep filled voice and rolled over to sit on her knees." You know I'm surprised you didn't drool on me like last time." 

Rhys light heartedly laughed at Fiona's jab." I'll drool on you again if you'd like." Rhys joked as he got up and cracked his back.

Fiona's face contorted into what one can describe of disrelish at best. Wether it be about the drool or the sound of Rhys's back sounding like the cracking of a glow stick, perhaps both.

She stood up as well and adjusted her wrinkled clothes." Drool on me and I'll probably spit on you. Anyways, lets get moving."

"Woah woah, why the rush Fiona? C'mon I just woke up." Rhys complained, wrinkling his nose at the thought of having to walk while exhausted.

"Look I would really like to see my sister again, ok?" Fiona responded with a small amount of annoyance at Rhys's laziness." I don't understand how you can be not used to this, we've been in here for a while. Surely you'd get use to it by now, right?"

Rhys looked down sheepishly." It's hard to do anything in here honestly. I mean like, the only feeling we've really felt while in here is being tired. Don't you think that's weird and uncommon and it's why I'm not use to waking up and going?" 

Fiona quirked her grow at him and started walking." I mean now that you mention it you're kinda right. Well with the one feeling kinda thing, not the not being able to get used to it." She continued walking while Rhys caught up with her.

"So you're also weirded out by the fact that we haven't experienced hunger, having to use the bathroom, sweating or yknow normal human functions ever since the vault zapped us to purple land?" Rhys questioned while gesturing toward the space all around them.

"Well yeah it's weird, but it's vault stuff. C'mon we'll be fine, we just need to focus on getting home." Fiona reassured while pausing to take a look around.

Fiona scanned the area until something caught her attention. There was a small blinking blue light to the side of them, it didn't look like the other lights that she's seen. Glee peaked at her heart at the hope of the blue light being something that could help her and Rhys.

She tugged on Rhys's sleeve and pointed at the blue light." We're gonna go over there, I have a good feeling about that."

Before Rhys could let out a whine or complaint Fiona ran off at a brisk pace toward the blue light. Rhys followed after her shouting things such as "Fiona slow down" or "We don't know if it's safe", to which Fiona ignored due to pure adrenalin pumping through her.

Upon getting closer to the blue light Fiona could make out the shape of something gently bounding up and down, almost as if the something was floating. 

When Fiona stopped to catch her breath Rhys came up behind her panting intensely. He clasped her shoulder and pulled her into a hug. The action surprised her and a flush grew on her cheeks.

"God you had me worried Fiona, I thought you were just gonna run off and leave me stranded." Rhys said through labored breaths. Fiona patted his back and gave it a tender rub." I wouldn't do that to you. Friends don't do that to friends." Rhys responded to her token of friendship by resting his head in the crook of her head and pulling her into a closer hug.

Fiona's flush grew deeper at the physical contact between them. She was pretty sure Rhys could feel her heart thumping out of her chest. She hopes that Rhys pulls away soon but the hug feels so good.

When he finally pulls away Fiona and him set a brisk but not strainful pace. They're so close to the blue light and the shadow of what appears to actually be something and not their mind playing tricks on them.

"Gesh de sawlu porti Movýlis?" 

Rhys and Fiona stop at the sound of the voice. Fiona grips Rhys's arm in sudden realization that the shadow is moving closer. The shadow also does not look human.


	3. The Wish Granter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon following the blue light Fiona and Rhys find a mysterious being. The being reveals itself as a type of guardian of the vault of the traveler.
> 
> The being beckons them to take it's life and it will return them home. The couple seems hesitant yet they oblige to the being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda wanted the being to be like a higher up type of guardian, like a general that watches over the creature of the vault. I hope that makes some sort of sense, but anywho the being is slowly dying because of the defeat of the creature.

"Gesh de sawlu porti Movýlis?"

Fiona steps closer to Rhys as the other wraps an arm around her. She really hopes that the thing walking closer to them isn't like the creatures in the big vault monster.

The being steps closer and comes into full view. It has an elongated neck with an oval face, three blue eyes that glow and a slender abnormal body. It stands in front of them, not doing anything but staring.

"D-don't take another step!" Fiona drawls her pistol as the creature stares them both down. Rhys steps in front of Fiona, ready to defend her. She finds the action noble, yet knows Rhys is ultimately not a good fighter.

"I asked how you entered Movýlis, may you answer how you got into Movýlis humans?" The both of them take a questioning glance at the being.

"Uh... Fiona? Did it just talk?" Rhys questioned. The being has no mouth, how can it talk?

"Yeah... yeah I think it did." Fiona slowly withdraws her pistol and takes a step closer to the being." Who are you or what are you?"

The being pauses before answering." I have many names, I have been called many things. You may call me Epithym, I am a guardian of the creature of the vault." The being bows elegantly, showing off its violet, sturdy type wings.

"Why aren't you like uh, attacking us?" The question Rhys said makes Epithym tilt its head. Wether it be questioning or offended, either one of them can't determine.

"Truth be, I am dying. I am too weak to fight the both of you." Epithym grips its abdomen." Why are you in Movýlis?" 

Fiona clears her throat." That is a long story, to sum it up after we defeated the vault monst- er creature and we entered the vault. We found this.. chest like thing, and when me and my partner touched it, it just teleported us here. We've been here for a while, we're not sure how long." Rhys nods in agreement." Does us defeating the creature... have anything to do with you dying?"

Epithym nods." The creature and mines essential being is connected, I was out in charge of the creature. Since the both of you have ended it's being, you have to end mine." Fiona and Rhys look at each other.

"Are you saying you need us to kill you?" Epithym closes its eyes and hunches over, nodding slowly.

"Once I am dead you will both return to your world. Please, end me quickly." Fiona slowly drawls her pistol again, her hand shaking lightly.

"Wait." Rhys puts a hand on Fiona's shoulder." Fiona, if this doesn't work or if we die while getting back home, I just.. I just want you to know that I care about you a lot. I'm really glad I met you." Rhys sheepishly smiles with a small blush. Fiona nods and smiles back up at Rhys."I'm really glad I met you too Rhys." She gives a small kiss on Rhys's cheek, pulling away and seeing the lipstick stain on his pale skin.

Fiona turns back to Epithym." I'm sorry."" She whispers before pulling the trigger. She flinched at the echoing of the gunshot. She puts her pistol back into place and looks around, Rhys does the same.

"Are we-" Before Fiona could finish there's a boom and a burst of light, purples and whites swirling around their vision. There was a long moment of darkness and silence. Fiona can't talk, can't feel anything. There's only darkness.

"Fiona!? Fiona wake up!" Fiona snaps her eyes open and gasps. Her eyes meet with Sasha's pleading eyes."Sasha!" Fiona wraps her arms around her sister, millions of emotions and sensations flooding her body all at once.

She can finally feel things she didn't in "Movýlis". Hunger, the need to bathe, pain in her back and arms. She sobs happily, clutching her little sister to her.

"Oh my god I've been so worried." Sasha pulls away, smoothing out Fiona's hair." I'm so happy you and Rhys are safe."

Fiona looks around." Is Rhys here? He was with me in the vault, we were just together." 

"He's with Vaughn at the Children of Helios base. Vaughn said that he just appeared out of nowhere. The same thing happened to you!" Sasha helps Fiona up off the ground.

"Where are we Sasha?" Fiona takes another good look around, noticing the purple lights and the smell of booze.

"We're at August's bar. I was asking August if I could put up missing posters and then you were just passed out on the floor-" 

The rumbling of Fiona's stomach interrupts Sasha. Sasha chuckles and hugs her sister once more."Maybe we should get you all comfortable before piling you up with information."

Fiona nods." A shower sounds nice right now."


	4. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once Fiona takes time to relax she explains what happened to her and Rhys in the vault to Sasha and August.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .⠀...... . (\\__/)
> 
> . . . . . . (•ㅅ•) August 
> 
> 　＿ノ ヽ ノ＼ __ Being 
> 
> /　`/ ⌒Ｙ⌒ Ｙ　ヽ Nice To
> 
> ( 　(三ヽ人　 /　　 | Fiona <3
> 
> |　ﾉ⌒＼ ￣￣ヽ　 ノ 
> 
> ヽ＿＿＿＞､＿＿_／ 
> 
> 　 ｜( 王 ﾉ〈
> 
> 　 /ﾐ`ー―彡\

The warm thumping pattern of the water on Fiona's back is one of the most soothing things she's experienced since she's been back. The steam surrounds her and the scent of minty soap wafts around her nostrils.

The sound of knocking on the door snaps her out of her trance." Who is it?"

"It's August, I brought you a towel. Can I come in?" Fiona curses the shitty see through shower curtain August has." Yes, just cover your eyes."

Fiona covers herself as August opens the door with one hand over his eyes. He feels around on the bathroom counter and finds a place to put the towel."Thanks, you can leave now August."

"Oh wow yeah, totally didn't get that memo." August snarks before walking out and closing the bathroom door. She rolls her eyes at comment and continues to wash herself.

After a while she steps out of the shower and wraps the towel around her waist. She takes a moment to look at herself in the mirror noticing how her waist has gotten slimmer, how her hair has grown more too and how the dyed stripe in her hair is starting to fade. She brushes her hair back behind her ear and wipes the water off her face.

There was another knock on the door." August again, Sasha told me to bring you some clothes for you." She slowly opens the door, framing her body against the door and wrapping her towel closer. August holds out a hand with some clothes for her and keeps his gaze on her face." Thanks August." She says taking the clothes from him and backing away to close the door." No problem Fiona, it's uh, it's good to see you again."

Fiona smiled at Augusts response." It's good to see you too, ya thug." He chuckles." I'm hurt, I'm not a thug. I just yknow beat people who owe me money." She rolls her eyes." I don't know August, that sounds like a thug." August shrugs." Tomatoe, tomahtoe. Well anyways, it was good talking to you Fiona." Fiona smiled, August seemed kinder since the vault.

She closed the bathroom door and quickly dried off and got dressed in the clothes Sasha provided. A pair of orange terry shorts and a black sweater, Fiona thanked Sasha mentally for the comfy clothes. She tossed the towel in a clothes bin in the corner of the bathroom and left to Augusts dining room above his bar.

The tone of the upper part of August's bar was warm compared to the normal ambience of his bar, the atmosphere was lighter and more calm. She sat at the table where Sasha and August were sitting." Hey Fi, could you tell us what happened in the vault?" Sasha said, sliding Fiona a plate of bacon and eggs. Fiona quirked her brow." Why?"

"Well I was worried for you for so long, I wanna make sure nothing bad happened to you." Fiona nods and takes a bite of her food, enjoying and savoring the taste." So... what did you see in there, Fiona?" Sasha asks. Fiona shrugs begrudgingly.

"I mean it wasn't fun, there was a lot of purple.. and it was really spacious. It was like a different universe in there, I couldn't... I couldn't feel normal sensations like I do here. Me and Rhys walked all around there for a long time. Before we were brought back we found a "guardian" and it.. It wanted us to kill it." Fiona rubs her temples and realizes how crazy she sounds." It said that it's soul was connected to the vault monster and since we killed the vault monster the guardian guy was dying slowly. So I... I shot it and there was this big loud flash of light and my head was spinning and then I was here."

Fiona rubs her neck." I know this all sounds crazy, but it happened. I don't know how to feel about it, it was so surreal." She looks at August and Sasha's faces, hoping that they aren't judging her. August's face showed obvious confusion while Sasha's showed that she was conflicted and a tinge of what Fiona could only assume was anger.

"You should get some rest Fiona." Fiona looked at August, slightly offended." Why? I'm not delirious I know what I saw and what happened." She said in a hard defensive tone. Sasha narrows her eyes at the blonde." August."

"No, no, it's not that you've just.. you've been through a lot and I think you should get some actual rest." Fiona slides her plate away from her a gets up." Yeah, sure."

"There's a couch past the bathroom, it can pull out into a bed so.. yknow." Fiona nods and walks past the bathroom and into a moderate sized room with a couch and a mini fridge. She sighs, closing the door of the room and moves what she can assume is a makeshift coffee table to pull out the couch.

When she lays down on the mattress she places a couch pillow under her head and stares at a wall with a crude poster of a shirtless lady in stilettos. She closes her eyes out of frustration. She knows what she saw was true, what she did was true and that she isn't crazy. She tugs her legs close to her chest and rolls her shoulders, trying to release tension from her body.

A knock on the door makes her open her eyes and grimace, she hopes whoever is in the other side of the door won't annoy her." Come in." She says after a moment of contemplating if she should just pretend to be asleep to have some alone time." Hey Fi, I got you a blanket." Sasha opens the door and offers Fiona a small smile. She sits next to Fiona on the pull out bed amd drapes the blanket over her lightly. Fiona snuggles up to the blanket, feeling the soft fuzz of it run against her skin and the smell of some soft foral spray that drenches the blanket.

"I'm sorry if August offended you, he didn't mean it he's just, yknow not the best with reading a room." Fiona sighs and looks at her sister." It's fine I just don't wanna feel like a crazy person for sharing what I saw." Sasha nods and gives Fiona a reassuring expression.

"I don't think he thinks you're crazy, I just think it might be a lot for him to take in. I mean we did fight a giant teleporting vault monster and then you and Rhys disappeared for five months, and now the both of you are just back like nothing happened." Fiona eyes widen a bit and she sits up." We've been gone for five months?" Fiona places her hands on her forehead and takes a moment to collect herself.

Sasha let's out a nervous chuckle." Yeah. A lot to take in, right?" Sasha asks while getting up. Fiona nods and flops down on the bed, she felt like the room was spinning and her eyes could see blotches of moving colors when she blinked.

"Get some rest Fi, it's good to have you and Rhys back." 

Fiona nods at Sasha's words and relaxes into the comfort of the bed. She feels herself slipping into sleep but there's something holding her back. She doesn't feel as comfortable and believes it's because Rhys isn't next to her. The thought of Rhys being next to her fogs her mind as she falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys just a quick update, I'm gonna be busy with finals for a few days so I won't be posting the upcoming chapters for a few days. I will try to write as soon as possible. <3


	5. Rekindling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiona and Sasha travel to the Children of Helios base to rendezvous with Athena, Rhys and Vaughn for a small reunion.
> 
> Fiona notices Rhys being more clingy with Sasha, she feels a small (large) amount of jealousy towards his actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back dudes :)  
> Anywho, I felt that this chapter could be the start of Fiona getting jealous while Rhys tries to revive the past relationship he had with Sasha. Things are gonna get tense whew.
> 
> Also sorry if this chapter's cruddy, I'm currently brain dead right now. Lots of love to y'all <3

"You're so beautiful Fiona." Rhys moans, pawing at her body tenderly while kissing her neck. She's dizzy and wrapping her legs around Rhys's waist. His name rolls off her tongue multiple times and it feels so right. She needs more of him, not just his touch, she needs him inside her." Please Rhys just fuck me-" 

"Fiona!" 

Fiona jolts awake and blinks blearily. She makes out the form of her sister in the doorway of the backroom. She pauses momentarily to feel her flushed face cool down and sits up." Wha?"

"You slept till noon, c'mon we gotta get ready." Sasha says, pulling the fuzzy blanket off of Fiona. Fiona hisses at the cold and pulls her knees to her chest. She rubs her eyes and gets up from her spot on the pullout mattress.

"Why do we gotta get ready?" Fiona asks." Well we're gonna go meet up with the boys and Athena." Sasha explains, handing Fiona her old clothes from last night that are now clean and folded neatly.

"Is there a reason or are we just going to go?" Sasha chuckles at Fiona." Aw c'mon Fi, we missed you. We just all wanna spend time together like old times." Fiona rolls her eyes." If I get asked about what happened in the vault one more time I'm gonna cry." Fiona says while laying her shirt and pants out. Sasha rolls her eyes." Stop complaining Fi, c'mon get dressed." Sasha says leaving and closing the door behind her.

Fiona shakes her head and takes off her clothes to dress in her actual clothes. Seeing Rhys would be nice Fiona thinks to herself. Her cheeks tinge with heat as she remembers the dream she had about Rhys. She groans and places her head in her hands. 

The thought alone turns her on and makes her feel embarrassed all in one. She slightly hopes that she can have some alone time with Rhys and explain to him how she feels, but she doesn't want to embarrass herself or come off as clingy.

She ignores her own over thinking and leaves the room, coming down to August's bar. She sees Sasha waiting near the door. She smiles at her sister and makes her way over, waving a goodbye at August who's behind the bar counter. He waves back and winks at her, she feels sorry that he has to stay here and put up with drunken pandoran natives and felons.

When she gets next to her sister, Sasha opens the door and points at the caravan that's nearby." Like the new ride? Janey fixed us up a new one after the vault." Fiona examines the vehicle and gives a small nod of an agreement." Lookin good, is it better than the old one?" Sasha chuckles while walking out to the caravan." In every possible way." She says opening the side door." Why don't you see for yourself?" 

When Fiona walks into the new caravan she's surprised to see how well organized and decorated it is. A decent shade of orange is on the caravan walls and the stove area is a shiny light grey with no rust spots or food stains. The side couch that stretches along the wall matches the orange of the walls.

She looks back at Sasha and gives a thumbs up." It's very orange, but yknow in a good way. Its chic. I like it." Sasha bows." Thanks, I tried to make it pretty and different than the normal wood look." Sasha says, stepping in the caravan and closing the door." Now, let's get to that crashed space ship."

"Couldn't agree with you more." Fiona mutters, sitting on the soft caravan couch while Sasha gets in the driver's seat and drives the caravan down the alleyways of Hollow Point.

When they arrive in the sandy ruins of the Helios space station Fiona gets many memories of the vault monster. She shudders and steps out of the caravan, smiling as she sees Vaughn, Athena and Rhys approach her. She goes up to Vaughn and hugs him along with Athena, when she gets to Rhys she smiles brightly up at him." It's good to be out of the vau-"

"Rhys!" Fiona turns around to see Sasha step out the caravan. She looks back to Rhys who's eyes are beaming brightly at Sasha. Before she can get another word in Rhys runs up to Sasha and embraces her closely. She can hear them go on and on about how they missed each other and how "it's been too long". 

Fiona frowns a bit yet takes it with a grain of salt, it shouldn't be that big of a deal. She decides to talk with Athena for the while and they share their experiences about weird vault monsters. Fiona looks back at Rhys occasionally and notices that he's still talking with Sasha. She gives Athena a small goodbye and thank you and walks over to Vaughn, who's sitting away from the group.

"Hey." She says while sitting down next to him." Hey." He says back and quirks a brow at her." Are you ok? Don't you want to talk to someone who isn't me?" She shakes her head." Uh no... as you can see Rhys and Sasha are busy talking. And yknow Athena isn't one to really keep up conversation." 

"Y'know you aren't the best at hiding your emotions Fiona." She looks at Vaughn and gives him a questioning expression." What makes you say that?" 

"Well, you keep side eyeing Rhys and Sasha and you don't seem too happy about it. If you wanna talk to Rhys just go talk to him, I'm sure him and Sasha won't mind." Fiona rubs her neck and looks down." Vaughn you wouldn't understand."

"I might not but if I'm reading the situation correctly... you're jealous." Fiona snaps her attention to Vaughn and shows a sign of offense." What? That makes no sense why would I be jealous?" The bearded man leans in and places a hand on her shoulder." He told me about how the both of you acted while you were trapped."

"Oh." Is all Fiona can manage out as her stomach flops around." Fiona I know it's not my place, but if I were you I'd just forget about it. He's done this before in high school and college, just go back to being friends and there won't be anymore weird shit." She looks down at her feet, feeling hurt.

"Why would he do something like this? After all me and him have been through?" Vaughn pulls her into a hug and pats her back." He's just a confusing guy, yknow? He does a lot of confusing things and sometimes he doesn't even realize how it affects other people." He pulls away and tilts Fiona's chin up." Don't let it get you down, things will be all okay once you move on." 

Fiona looks once more at Rhys and Sasha and she can feel her anger building, how dare he not validate how she feels and how could he just not care. She utters a small goodbye to Vaughn and gets up, walking to Sasha. She doesn't acknowledge Rhys or bat an eye at him when she gets up to them." Hey I'm gonna go back to Hollow Point, is it ok if I take the caravan?" Sasha nods." Everything ok?" Fiona nods." I'm just feeling a little sick and I wanna go to sleep." 

"Oh that's no good, well you can go and I'll just get a ride from here to home later. See ya Fi." Fiona doesn't even hug Sasha or say goodbye and quickly gets inside the caravan. She drives off rather quickly and feels her chest tighten as wetness pricks her eyes. She curses herself for being so dumb to develop a crush on her friend. Her minds stuck on what Vaughn says and more tears fall, she feels so angry.

When she gets to Hollow Point the only place she knows to go is the Purple Skag. She enters the bar to only one passed out customer on the ground. She looks up at August and smiles weakly at him. He waves and motions her over. She strides over, trying to exhibit confidence yet she's sure she's failing.

"You came home early. Not a fan of reunions?" August asks. Fiona scoffs and crosses her arms." I guess you could say that. Bittersweet memories and what not." August shrugs." Sounds like you could use a drink, something strong and thick."

He turns around and starts pouring things into a mixer and begins to shake it all together. When he slides her the drink she tilts her head at the dark drink. It mildly reminds her of honey or syrup, one of the two. Who is she to judge though, a drink is a drink.

She sips the drink slowly and feels it slide down her throat aggressively but sweetly. The drink itself is sweet yet has an aftertaste that matches moonshine. It burns her nostrils and hits her hard, yet she continues to sip it slowly.

"You seem down, what's up?" The question catches her off guard, she never really took August for the type to feels ones emotions. She shrugs and downs the rest of the drink." I don't feel like talking about it. Two more please." He nods and quickly makes her drinks this time, taking her old empty glass and replacing it with two filled glasses.

"Heh, I'm sure if you finish those off you'll eventually tell me." She snorts and drinks out of one of her newly filled glass." I don't have to tell you anything." August pouts." Aww and here I thought we were bonding. I'm hurt Fiona." He says placing a hand on his heart. She finishes the glass and continues onto the other one despite already feeling dizzy.

"Woah there, I don't think you should be sucking those down like water." Fiona frowns at August." Look I'm not in the best state right now. C'mon just lemme drink August." She says, trying her best to hide her oncoming slur. He rolls his eyes and slides her a glass of water." I would but I think you should calm down. Tell me what's wrong."

Fiona's lip quivers slightly and turns away." I don't wanna talk about it. You wouldn't understand anyways." He hops over and sits next to her, wrapping an arm around her." Try me." She keeps her gaze away from August and has her head hung low.

"When we were in the vault I felt so close to Rhys, I felt a real connection, and we would hold each other tightly and just- ugh, I don't know." August nods." Uhh.. ok, I don't necessarily understand that but you shouldn't be drinking because you're sad." He pulls her up as if she weighs nothing and pries the drink from her hands. She leans on him as he guides her to the backroom upstairs.

"Do you think you should talk to him? I mean, if it has something to do with him yknow." August questions, laying Fiona down on the mattress. He works her boots off and tugs her coat off. Fiona's heads flushed and she feels hurt." Vaughn said to just forget about it." August rolls his eyes." Don't listen to the nerd, confront him if you aren't happy."

Finally, August places the blanket over Fiona. Fiona sits up and wraps her arms around August's neck, tucking her head next to his neck. He smells like hard alcohol with some other smell she can't describe, it's a good smell, almost like dried out flowers.

"Thank you." She finally mutters after a good minute or two of silence. She presses closer to August, almost crawling in his lap like a pet would. His hands come to her waist pushing back slightly." You're welcome.." He says. She sits on his lap and sinks into him, becoming a little too handsy with August's back. He blushes as he feels Fiona's soft thighs brush past his hardening boner.

He tries to push her back onto the mattress as gently as he can to the tipsy Fiona." Okay, you gonna let me go-"

"Lay down with me. Just for tonight, pleeeaase." She whines, hooking her legs around his waist. He huffs as he feels her naval press against his dick print." Fiona, go to bed. You're pretty drunk." She pouts and latches onto his shirt." Just sleep with me, like a sleepover."

He sighs and pushes Fiona off him lightly, kicking the door shut as he gets into a comfortable position to lay down next to Fiona. She let's out a little happy 'mmm' sound as she cuddles up to August. He discreetly tucks his dick into the waistband of her boxers and kicks his boots off. 

He pets her hair till she falls asleep, wondering what that tall asshole did to make Fiona feel bad. She snores lightly and tucks her head under his chin, she won't be waking up anytime soon. He feels annoyed by that guy Rhys. He closes his eyes and falls asleep in the early hours of the morning.


End file.
